Couldn't Last A Moment
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Lita's thoughts and feelings after her and Jeff's break up.


Title: I Couldn't Last a Moment  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothin' cept Jeff...HA not, I reeeally had ya goin' didn't I? Didn't think so anyway I own nothing...nada...zip...ya get it don'tcha good.  
  
Summary: What Lita feels after her and Jeff's break up.  
  
Timeline/Spoilers: None  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I decided to make a companion piece to "I Can Still Feel You" I mean I had to make Lita feel stupid cuz HELLO SHE DUMPED JEFF HARDY!! I'd give my right eye to just TOUCH him...anywayz here it is Enjoy the show folks!  
  
-  
  
**_I thought it was over  
  
I thought I could move on  
  
But I was wrong  
  
I woke up last night  
  
Calling your name  
_**  
Lita sighed, last night, the night before, hell since she walked out that door she'd been waking up calling out his name. She didn't want to hold on to him, she wanted to let go but she couldn't, just couldn't. She must have been high when she stormed out of his house...what was she thinking walking out on him...she loved him.  
  
**_Feeling the blame baby  
  
Thought I could quit you but  
  
I still miss your love  
_**  
She missed everything about him, why did she think she could quit? This was torture, she knew it was going to be, and then again she didn't. She thought it was going to be easier than it was.  
  
**_She should have known.  
  
What was I thinking  
  
Thinking that I could still  
  
Walk down the street  
  
Without you by my side  
  
Or make it through one night  
  
Alone I lied  
  
I said a lot of things  
  
I didn't really mean  
  
How can I make you see  
  
What matters most to me  
  
I shoulda known it  
  
I couldn't last a moment without you  
_**  
She couldn't do anything without thinking of him...her sweet Jeff. When she walked down the street she still caught herself turning to talk to him, he'd always been next to her, they didn't always have to be talking to each other either. They could have just been walking and she would have been happy.  
  
That night, two weeks ago she'd said so many things she wanted to take back. Everything said that night rang through her head like a horrible gunshot:  
  
_"Lita why are you saying this? I know you don't mean it!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"I do Jeff, I do mean it!" she screeched back.  
  
"Lita, I love you and you know that," he replied.  
  
"I just can't do it anymore Jeff, wondering if you really love me or not, do you have any idea what that's like?" she asked tearing up.  
  
"Lita why would you question my love at all?" Jeff asked hurtfully.  
  
"I've seen you look at Stacey and Trish, I know you think about them," Lita spat bitterly. "You know...just go after them...I'm done with you."  
_  
That last line set her heart on fire. How could she have done something so stupid? She knew Jeff loved her and she knew that he wasn't thinking of Trish or Stacey...she was the only one on his mind.  
  
What totally killed her still was she knew it!  
  
**_You've got every right  
  
To turn and walk away  
  
I can't make you stay  
  
I broke your heart  
  
I wasted so much precious time baby  
  
I see you with your friends  
  
Wearing a smile again  
_**  
Lita smiled sadly at the thought of Jeff never thinking of her again, of him forgetting about her for good. She expected him to...but that didn't mean she liked it. The other day she saw him talking to Adam and Chris and he was laughing and smiling.  
  
It was a chore for Lita to even think about smiling when she knew she'd hurt Jeff that one night. Even if he didn't still hurt knowing that she had hurt him killed her.  
  
**_What was I thinking  
  
Thinking that I could still  
  
Walk down the street  
  
Without you by my side  
  
Or make it through one night  
  
Alone I lied  
  
I said a lot of things  
  
I didn't really mean  
  
How can I make you see  
  
What matters most to me  
  
Girl I shoulda known it  
  
I couldn't last a moment without you  
_**  
She only thought of him...Jeff Nero Hardy. How just how could she have done that to him? It made her hate herself, she wanted to kill herself. Seriously she'd thought about it, the night she stormed out of his house she thought about it. But in the end she couldn't go through with it.  
  
**_She should have known what was going to happen...  
  
Thought I could quit you  
  
But I still miss your love  
  
What was I thinking  
  
Thinking that I could still  
  
Walk down the street  
  
Without you by my side  
  
Or make it through one night  
  
Alone I lied  
  
I said a lot of things  
  
I didn't really mean  
  
How can I make you see  
  
What matters most to me  
  
I shoulda known it  
  
I couldn't last a moment without you  
  
Oh I shoulda known it  
  
I couldn't last a moment  
_**  
Lita furrowed her brow...something she did a lot lately. Maybe she needed to go through with it, maybe it'd make Jeff happy, maybe Jeff would love the fact Lita was gone and dead.  
  
Yes, she needed to make Jeff happy...she wanted to make him happy.  
  
Lita stood and went into the kitchen; she picked up the butcher knife and watched the moonlight reflect off of it. "Do I want to do this?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
She jumped at the sound of her voice...so different from her normal self. So scary...and crazy.  
  
Slowly she raised the blade to her wrist and cut a long line from her wrist to her elbow. She then did the same thing to the other arm. Watching the blood poor from her made her smile.  
  
Jeff was finally going to be happy, she thought of Jeff being happy again as she blacked out.  
  
**_So...what did you all think? Good, bad, ugly what? I might make a sequel but I don't really know what to do yet. Tell me what you guys think okay?  
  
JaMiEsAnGel2oo8_**


End file.
